Bethany Benson
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Remember that young girl, Bethany from iGo One Direction? Could she have been Sam's daughter?


**I downloaded iGo One Direction and I watched it. I can honestly say that my favorite part of that episode was Bethany. I thought she was Sam and Freddie's kid, just like iSpace Out kid. So, enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING. (Except, I may own Bethany Benson)**

**Bethany Benson**

Hi,

My name is Bethany Samantha Benson. My family is small. There's me, my little twin sisters, Sammy and Ariel and my mom Sam Benson, and my dad, Freddie Benson. We're a tiny family, but we all love eachother very much. (Except for Sammy and Ariel, because they always spit mucas on me. Yuck!) My daddy, Freddie, is an inventor. He made a time machine, and I went back in time with my mommy. She told me to go play a prank on Uncle Spencer and take the place of the blonde woman who was going to exersise with him. Me and mommy love playing pranks on Uncle Spencer, so I thought it would be a fun idea. (Mommy just wanted to kidnap a blonde girl.)

I knocked on the door. Uncle Spencer opened the door.

"And hell-" Uncle Spencer said. His smile fell. I continued to chew on my chip.

"Well? You just gonna stand there and look all stupid?" I asked. Uncle Spencer looked inside.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Bethany." I said.

"Yeah. Uh, look kid. I don't want to buy any of your church candy-or whatever you're selling." Uncle Spencer said. "I have a really hot lady coming here-"

"ARE YOU AN EXERCISE TRAINER OR NOT?" I yelled.

"Exercise trainer?" Uncle Spencer asked.

"I smell fudge." I said, walking in. I started smelling the fudge.

"Uh, hey kid! What are you doing?" Uncle Spencer asked. I turned around.

"Smelling this fudge." I said, in a duh tone.

"Well, GET OUT!" Uncle Spencer screamed.

"My MOTHER said you were gonna exercise me!" I yelled.

"NO I'M SUPPOSED-your mother?" Uncle Spencer asked. "I thought she wanted a work out."

"Well, you thought wrong, moron." I said.

"HEY! I AM AN ADULT! YOU DO NOT CALL ADULTS MORONS!" Uncle Spencer yelled. I gave him a rasberry.

"No! Would ya-OHHH!" Uncle Spencer said. A few minutes later and I was on a huge pully thing.

"1." Uncle Spencer said. I pulled. He took a bite of a taco. "And 2." He said. Uncle Spencer took another bite. "And...good. Tell your mom to call me, kay?" Uncle Spencer asked. "Uh, and pull and..."

"I wanna stop!" I yelled.

"Why?" Uncle Spencer asked.

"Cause I've already been doing it for 45 seconds." I said. "Where's the dang fudge?" I asked

"NO MORE FUDGE!" Uncle Spencer yelled.

"I HATE you!" I said. I got on the floor and started crying.

"Aww." Uncle Spencer took another bite of his taco. His phone beeped and he looked at it and smiled

"Aw, kid." Uncle Spencer said. "Bethany, what's wrong?" He put his hand on my head. He pulled away quickly. "Wow, you're already sweating."

"No one likes me cause I'm akward." I said.

"You're not akward." Uncle Spencer said.

"I'm not?" I asked.

"You just have a terrible, terrible personality." Uncle Spencer said. "You're so mean. And look at your shirt. What is that stain?" He asked. I looked down.

"Mucas." I said.

"Okay. Well, some people don't want to be friends with girls who have mucas all over them." Uncle Spencer said.

"I need a makeover!" I said.

"Well, um. Yeah, but-" Uncle Spencer said. "You also need to be nicer to people. And snot less on yourself."

"I WANT A MAKEOVER!" I yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Uncle Spencer yelled. Uncle Spencer sat me on a chair and put on some really terrible music as he started his makeover.

"AND DONE!" Uncle Spencer yelled. He turned off the music. "Makeover complete!"

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" I said.

"Okay!" Uncle Spencer said. He held a mirror in front of my face.

"Oh my God. I LOOK AWFUL!" I said.

"No, you look great!" Uncle Spencer said.

"You made me look worse than I did when I got here." I said.

"But I-" Uncle Spencer said.

"MORON!" I screamed, standing up. I pushed the mirror into his chest and walked out.

"Bethany, wait." Uncle Spencer said. I turned around.

"BAHHH!" I said.

"BETHANY! COMMON! COME BACK!" Uncle Spencer yelled. "Our story can't just end like this!"

"BAHH!" I yelled.

"WE NEED SOME KIND OF RESOLUTION!" Uncle Spencer yelled.

I walked up to mommy.

"How'd it go?" Mommy asked. I smiled.

"It was AWESOME!" I said. Mommy smiled.

"And you got the fudge?" She asked. I smiled and held up a bag of fudge.

"SWEET!" Mommy said. We climbed into the time machine and went back home.

"Hey, my two favorite girls." Daddy said, putting his arm around mommy.

"We got fudge." Mommy said. Daddy looked confused.

"Where'd you get the fudge?" Daddy asked. Mommy smiled.

"I stole it from Spencer." I said. Daddy leaned down to my eye-level.

"Why?" Daddy asked. I smiled. "You took the time machine, didn't you?" Daddy asked.

"Mhhhh." I said, smiling. Daddy's smile fell.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
